Platonic Romance
by BreakingTradition
Summary: The Very Private Journal of Chase Matthews, in which you will find assorted lists, embarrassing predicaments, school dance bashings, laments and the word ‘Zoey’ on every page. Because, obviously, he’s not in love with her at all.


**Platonic Romance**

**Summary:** The Very Private Journal of Chase Matthews, in which you will find observations, insights, school-dance-bashings, laments and the word 'Zoey' on every page. Because, obviously, he's not in love with her at all.

**Disclaimer:** Me, own anything? Hah. I mock your blatant stupidity. (Okay, I'm joking on this one, but I just get so annoyed with the disclaimer business…!)

**A/N: **Why is it that nobody has done this before? Strange. Anywho, in this one Chase may be a teensy bit OoC, but I'm not exactly certain. Let me know if it bothers you. I'll try hard to stick to canon events, though.

Just a note: I've never considered myself to be particularly good at writing humor, but I'll do my best. Even so, it'll be near impossible for me to write in 'diary format' ALL the time, so there may be some description, just to fill in the blanks that Chase may not be able to provide. -cough-

Read on, munchkin, and enjoy…

**May 15**

11:04 AM

Logan spilled his lemonade all over Dana's new skirt today. It was v. funny. She screamed her head off at the poor guy and said she was never talking to him again. I'm not worried. They'll be fine tomorrow.

11:07 AM

Logan wanted me to talk to Dana for him. Told him he needs to stand up for himself. Felt sorry for him, though.

11:08 AM

Michael's coming in.

11:16 AM

Michael wanted to know what I was writing. Was forced to run away. Am sitting outside now.

11:17 AM

Zoey's coming over. She's smiling at me.

11:30 AM

Had discussion with Zoey about Logan and Dana. She says they've been in love for a long time and began ranting about how annoyed she is with them already. I, kindred soul that I am, merely listened.

11:32 AM

Am beginning to wonder if there was something to what Zoey said.

11:34 AM

Just had a great idea!

11:35 AM

I will call it Mission: Find Out For Sure That Dana And Logan Like Each Other, Then Figure Out Some Way Of Getting Them To Admit It And Get Together.

11:36 AM

Otherwise known as Mission: FOFSTDALLEATFOSWOGTTAIAGT.

11:37 AM

Must go tell the others…

11:49 AM

I have officially informed Zoey, Michael, Nicole, Quinn and Lola of my master plan. They approve of it greatly, and we're meeting tomorrow to discuss it further.

11:50 AM

I forgot to introduce myself.

Um, hi. This is Chase Matthews' Very Private Journal. But I suppose you know that. And if you're reading this without permission, go away right now.

11:56 AM

Okay, I don't know why I'm keeping a journal anyway. It's not like I have anything to say, really.

11:57 AM

Well, maybe I do.

11:58 AM

I'm bored. I think I'll make a list.

11:59 AM

101 Ways To Tell Zoey –

12:34 AM

Almost got caught, by Logan, obviously. Had to hide behind a garbage can until he went away.

Why do I keep getting interrupted?

Back to my list…

101 Ways To Tell Zoey How I Feel

12:35 AM

But what do I feel?

12:36 AM

Must stop being in denial.

12:37 AM

1. Send her a text message.

12:38 AM

I actually did that one. Well, okay, it never got there, because A, I thought it was the most pathetic way to tell her, and B, because I wasn't ready, either.

But still.

12:39 AM

This is officially the lamest list ever.

Oh well.

12:40 AM

2. Serenade her.

Yikes…not a good idea. I'm a horrible singer.

3. Ask her to the Spring Dance, then tell her.

I hate dances. **HATE **them.

4. Hint subtly at it until she gets the point.

I'm the least subtle person on the face of the earth. It's either 'this is the way it is' or 'my lips are permanently sealed'.

12:45 AM

With Zoey it's always the second one.

Must eat lunch now…

**A/N: **That was sort of a starter chapter. Alright, so I'll never actually find 101 ways, but hey, Chase isn't keeping track either, is he?

I'm open to suggestions. In case you haven't guessed already, this is ChasexZoey with some LoganxDana too. How sweet it is.

Review, please!


End file.
